The present invention relates to a new and distinct floribunda rose variety which was originated by my crossing as seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98Roller Coasterxe2x80x99 and an undistributed, unnamed, unpatented seedling as pollen parent. The varietal denomination of this new rose is xe2x80x98Win PTIGxe2x80x99. It is not known whether xe2x80x98Roller Coasterxe2x80x99 is patented.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are its attractive striped flowers.
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new variety as performed in Watsonville, Calif, shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. Other known forms of asexual reproduction may be also used.
The new variety distinguishes from its parent in flower size and color.